


Audio Tracks

by GoggledMonkey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/pseuds/GoggledMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt watch porn and Foggy narrates (badly). Written for the Daredevil Kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio Tracks

“Matt, very important question here: Is it weird that Darren from next door lent me a porno that he says is _quote_ the hottest shit ever man _unquote_?” Foggy asks as he steps into the room, “And follow up question: Is it weird that I want to watch it?”

Matt snorts, “Either way, you should probably wash your hands after touching it.”

“Gross.” Matt senses the slim shape of a DVD case being tossed onto Foggy’s bed, the Foggy shape following close behind with a whump noise.

“I didn’t realise you and Darren from next door were so close,” he turns from his desk so Foggy can see him and his raised eyebrows.

“We’re not! Matt, I panicked! I didn’t know what to say. I said thank you.” The last sentence is muffled behind Foggy’s hands.

“Well, he is minoring in film. Maybe it’s…arty?”

“Oh yeah Matt, House Trained Sluts 5 is truly a cinematic master piece.”

“It’s right up there with Citizen Bang.”

A laugh barks out of Foggy’s chest and Matt grins, “Nice one. It’s no uh…Alexander the Greatly Endowed.”

“Sure. It’s more on the level of Star Whores.”

“I actually think that is a porno.” Foggy giggles and Matt laughs too because Foggy is like the Typhoid Mary of laughter.

“So that’s a thing that happened to me. The joys of living in the dorms.”

“At least it’ll make a good story.” Matt turns back to his studying but hesitates. Foggy is examining the DVD and there must be a picture on the cover something beyond Matt’s ability to "see" since Foggy’s…well he’s interested. Matt takes pity on his horny roommate.

“Do you want me to go to the library?”

“What? At this time of night there aren’t going to be any carrels free in the upper floors. You hate studying on the main floor.”

“I hate it,” Matt agrees, “But I’ll take the bullet for my best friend in his time of need.”

“I’m not chasing you out of your room. I’m not a jerk roommate. Besides I’m not in need. I don’t even want to watch this garbage.”

“Uh huh. Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t. It’s gross.”

Even without super senses that was an obvious lie.

“You could put your head phones on and I could put my headphones-” Foggy doesn’t let him finish.

“Eww no. I wouldn’t do that when you’re in the room!” Foggy exclaims, offended. This is a lie but Matt ignores it like he ignores all of Foggy’s lies. They’re only little lies. It’s mostly true anyways. Foggy has only on a few occasions done _that_ and only when he thought Matt was asleep.

“Then I can go. Look, I can tell you want to watch it.”

“Fine! You have seen through my clever ruse, Blind Matt Murdock. Can you blame me?”

Matt shrugs, “Pornos aren’t really my thing.”

“Right. I forgot the whole sin and hell fire stuff.”

“It’s not a Catholic thing. Porn companies don’t really care enough to put descriptive audio tracks on their films and well…” Matt trails off gesturing to his face.

“But…there’s sound?”

“Sure but it’s mostly, I don’t know, skin hitting skin and moaning…“, his face heats up and he stops talking. He had tried watching them but it was the same as watching movies. Worse really because there isn’t dialogue to help build any type of picture. Porn is a visual experience.

“Ok. But you can, like, read erotica, right? Like, some really hot Harry Potter fanfiction or something like that?”

Matt laughs again but it’s a bit weaker than the earlier head back up roar. He doesn’t like being reminded of the things he can’t do and the times when he fails even with his senses irks. Failure irks. He shakes his head. “No. I mean, you’ve heard my screen reader. That’s not sexy.”

“But… but that sucks!”

As usual Foggy getting upset on Matt’s behalf is touching. The indignant rage always curls around his words like a physical thing Matt can feel. When Matt hits these limitations, when he gets angry about books not translated to braille and professors writing things on the board that they don’t dictate –the stuff Foggy gets indignant about-, he always hears Stick laughing at him, saying “the world is just unfair” and “you need to stop crying about it”, that “no one is going to hold your hand”. But that’s not something Matt can say to _Foggy_ who is personified sunshine; the man who even gets saddened by that fact Matt can’t watch a damn porno.

“It’s fine.” He says instead, “I have a vivid imagination.”

Foggy huffs, “Sure that’s all well and good but imagination needs fuel.”

“I’ve had sex before you know.”

“I’m not talking about sex. This isn’t about sex!”

“Porn’s not about sex?”

“No! It’s fantasy. Nasty dirty fantasy that real people don’t do! And you should get to have that!”

“It’s not a big deal.” Matt’s starting to laugh since Foggy is working himself up into dramatics.

“It is! We should sue the porn companies for discrimination. I mean ugh…if only like…” Foggy stops talking and Matt stops laughing because Foggy’s body’s gone straight and determined, “I could narrate it for you?”

Matt doesn’t know what to say to that, just stares at the Foggy shape across from him who is rapidly growing redder than the usual fire.

“Ugggh nooo.” Foggy hits the heels of his hands against his forehead, head shaking furiously, “No, I’m sorry. Now I’m Darren being all weird and crossing the lines-”

“Ok.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m the worst-what?”

“I mean, if you want to.”

If Darren could recommend a porn then surly Foggy describing it wasn’t weird.

Ok, no, it was weird but Matt wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Only, now he’s Darren. He’s made it weird because Foggy isn’t saying anything at all (noteworthy) and his heart is thundering. Before Matt can apologies and suggest they forget the whole thing, Foggy draws in on himself then nods hard.

“Yeah, ok. Yeah. That’s cool. Let’s do that. Just helping a pal out.”

The logistics are a bit awkward to sort out since they have no real seating in the room. Matt ends up joining Foggy on his bed with Foggy’s laptop in front of them. There is a purposeful space between them.

“Let’s get this party started.”

Matt hears the click of the buttons and DVD starting up with a whirr. Foggy settles back beside him, rigidly keeping the half a foot between them.

Some type of terrible synthesized music starts to play.

“Title card. House Trained Sluts 5. White letters on a black background. There’s an establishing shot of a house, like a nice house that’s big-oh, we’ve cut inside. Never mind that. We’ve got a skimpy dressed girl, a woman I mean, and a dude. There’s no way this room is actually in that nice house. There are no windows or decorations, just a wooden table. This set design is terrible.” Matt almost laughs in relief. There’s no way this thing is going to be weird and sexual if Foggy is describing everything so ridiculously.

“Ok, so our heroine has curly brown hair down to her shoulders and she’s wearing really short daisy dukes and a purple crop top. No, she’s not. He’s ripped that shirt off already.”

“He moves fast.”

“Yeah, ladies actually appreciate a little foreplay but whatever. Shit, sorry, while we were talking just now, he pulled down her shorts. She’s wearing pink panties and matching bra-dammit, no she’s not. The bra’s off too.”

“Smooth operator.”

“No. It was a cut. They removed her bra in a cut scene. That’s, oh, they’re talking. Shhh.”

_“You know why you’re here? Your father sent you here to learn how to be a good slut.”_

“That’s gross and incestuous. Let’s retcon so he didn’t say that.”

“I’m fine with that.”

_“Please teach me to be a slut sir.”_

“I like how the theme of this movie is education. Now the guy’s circling around her like he’s a judge at a dog show. It’s very dehumanising so it’s good you can’t see that part.

“Oh, it’s a close up of his face. We don’t want that. That’s not sexy. He looks like someone’s angry old neighbor. Imagine a grumpy old guy who yelled at you as a kid. That’s this guy.” Matt would actually prefer not to imagine the grumpy old guy who yelled at him as a kid.

“Ok, she’s sat herself up on the table and he’s eyeing her up. She’s still wearing the pink panties by the way. He’s kinda rubbing his hands up her legs and up the side of her chest. Oh, you’d probably like that. It’d be like seeing her with your hands and sensually touching women’s hot bodies.”

Matt twitches a bit at the drawn out way Foggy says sensually. Foggy doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on the show.

“He’s slid his hands all the way up to her breasts. He’s squeezing them and they are really nice. Smallish, I guess? B cups, I think. Her nipples are really pink. He’s not pinching them, just kinda rubbing his thumbs over them until they are hard.

“She’s bent over the table now and he’s rubbing his hands all over her ass. It’s luscious and pert. Oh, alright, he’s rubbing his face all over her ass now.

“It’s cut to her face and she seems into it.”

The next sound from the DVD is the unmistakeable sound of a hand smacking skin and a female voice going ‘oh’. Matt doesn’t breath for a second so he doesn’t gasp ‘oh’ himself.

“I’m not sure if the audio clued you in but he’s now spanking her. They keep cutting to her face so you see she’s into it. Yup, he’s just smacking her on the ass.” Foggy’s voice is remarkably dry and uninterested about something making Matt’s blood race.

“Not sure how long this is going to be. She’s still bent over the table and the whole thing looks really uncomfortable. I don’t know. I don’t really get the spanking thing.”

Matt, as a person who both gets the spanking thing and has done the spanking thing, thinks that being bent into an uncomfortable position is a bonus. Though, he is definitely not going to say that out loud. Instead he concentrates on his breathing, hands clenching against his legs.

“Her butt does this really enticing jiggle every time he smacks it though. Her cheeks are getting rosy.”

The spanking miraculously ends before Matt can do something embarrassing, like come in his pants.

_“Good. But now is the real test.”_

“So, the old guy’s left the room and now there’s another guy entering. Ugh. The problem with pornos is that the guys can’t, like, be even remotely attractive or the dudes watching it will think they’ve turned gay so they always get like the grossest guys.”

“So, you’d like a hotter guy?” Matt’s proud of how even and unaffected his voice sounds.

“You’re smirking but you can’t see how ugly this guy is. Use your vivid imagination and imagine an attractive guy with a big dick about to fuck this girl.

“Sorry, no, he’s not fucking her. He’s rubbing his dick all over her face and kinda slapping her with it. Why? Do you think girls like that?”

“I’d guess not but I’ve never tried.”

“Now another girl has joined, from some the fuck where. It’s like really bad editing. It makes sense though. That dick is so big it really isn’t a one woman job.”

“What’s she look like?” Matt tries to not sound too interested.

“Right, sorry. Um, blonde hair, really skinny, breasts so big they look like they’d unbalance her. She’s wearing a see through black bra thing and crotch-less panties. She also has no hair down there and, like, weird labias.”

“Weird labias?”

Foggy wiggles his fingers at Matt’s face, “Just, like, dangly. I don’t know. I don’t want to insult this lady’s bits or anything; they’re just long. Longer than I’ve ever seen.

“Alright, action time. Both the ladies are down sucking this guy’s dick – that’s how big it is Matt. Like it’s one girl on either side and he’s thrusting between their mouths? I’m not sure I’m explaining it right. It’s like if he moves his dick away they’d be-“

The bed shifts and Foggy’s heartbeat goes up a gear .

“What… what happened?” Matt tries to concentrate on the film but it’s all wet smacking noise and groans.

“Sorry, it’s just- he moved it away and now they’re kissing and it’s pretty hot.” The bed shifts again and Foggy is practically vibrating beside him, “Sorry, I’m not trying to-“

He cuts himself off and goes on but Matt can hear the cracks in his voice and smell the salt of his sweat and, god help him, precum. Matt gets harder and it’s a real effort to not touch himself.

“The brunette is now, um, between the blonde’s legs and l-licking into her. Uh,” Foggy takes a huge breath.

“If you need to…”

“What? I’m fine. It’s fine. We don’t have to stop unless you want to.” Foggy’s voice is strained and stopping is a reasonable option but Matt doesn’t want to stop.

“No,” Matt shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. If you need to…need to...”

He can’t actually say it and decides to use his least favorite thing, non-verbal communication. He makes the jack off gesture in the air.

“No! I’m not going to do that with you-“

“What if I did it too?”

Foggy’s breath hitches at that and the arousal is thick in the air.

“That won’t be too weird, right?” Matt asks, desperately and Foggy gulps.

“No. It won’t be.”

That’s so a lie but Matt really doesn’t care.

Foggy makes a soft grunting noise once he gets his hand into his pants and Matt swiftly follows suit, popping his fly and wrapping his fingers around his erection. He gives an experimental tug and pants as that sends waves of pleasure up his body. The bed rocks creakily with both their arm motions.

“Do you want me to keep narrating?” Foggy’s voice is breathy and perfect and Matt hisses “yes” eagerly.

“Ok…um, she’s fingering the blonde now. Three fingers in and the thumb, rubbing her clit.” Foggy exhales in a rush, and Matt listens to the soft sounds of his fingers clenching and sliding around his dick. 

“Now she’s uh…suck-sucking on her nipple and pinching them.”

That sounds like a thing to do so Matt slides his free hand up to pinch his own nipple. The little spark of pain makes him groan and roll forward into his fist so he does it again.

“Fuck.” Foggy groans.

“Mmm, what… what’s she doing?” Matt has lost track of the video entirely, the empty electronic sounds slipping away in the wake of the very real sounds and smells filling the room.

“Not her. You. And fuck…” Foggy’s words become less intelligible, blending into each other and being drawn into moans. Matt tilts his head back and concentrates on the raspy sound of Foggy’s voice and the rapid firing of his heart beat.

Foggy slides down the head board so he’s flat on his back, the tempo of his movements growing faster. Matt follows in time with him. It’s not an unconscious action; it's on purpose. He likes the idea of their hands sliding up and down at the same time. This ‘them together’ thing is doing something to him, something good. He thrust hard into his hand and the bed creaks steadily underneath them.  
It’s inevitable that the half a foot between them disappears. Who moves first is unclear but they slid together so that their sides press together. And it’s not sex but it has to be a sex act of some kind each of them touching themselves shoulders touching hips rubbing together as they jerk upward.

When Foggy comes the smell of it, heady and salty, brings Matt over the edge and he spills into his hand with a groan, toes curling in his socks. The orgasm floods his system with hormones and they dull his senses to a calm murmur. His and Foggy’s slowing heart beat thrum in his ears as he pulls his damp hand out of his pants.

Foggy elbows him.

“Dick! Don’t wipe your jizz on my bedsheet.”

“Sorry.” Matt wipes his hand off on his shirt and then flops his arm over his face so he can hide in the crook of his arm. The room smell like sex and like Matt and like Foggy. He wiggles self-consciously, the mess in his boxers cooling. He should go clean up, get over to his side of the room.

“You don’t have to get up. Aren’t you tired? My legs have turned into jelly.”

Matt stays and Foggy turns off the movie and stretches out beside him. Getting off has made him languid and he makes satisfied sighs each time he shifts. Matt’s still in the crook of his arm but he still knows when Foggy turns over on his side to stare at him.

“Well...”

“Well?” Matt replies in what should be a normal voice.

“Well, what do you think I should tell Darren when I give his movie back? Like a reaction to it.”

“Uh, was it the _quote_ hottest shit ever _unquote_?”

“Yeah.” And he’s obviously not talking about the movie. Matt moves his arm and turns over too so Foggy can see his face.

“Ok, so, when you bring it back see if he has another one you can borrow.”

Matt feels the way the smile blooms across Foggy’s face and he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post and prompt here: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=822741#cmt822741


End file.
